


Envy

by mad_marquise



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes absolutely no sense for Murdoc to be envious of him, non at all. He’s not, there’s no reason to be. He’s bloody Murdoc Niccals, demonic, sex-god bass player of Gorillaz- and, more importantly, the leader. It’s *his* band, *he’d* founded it all those years ago. So *what* if 2D was the frontman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

It makes absolutely no sense for Murdoc to be envious of him, non at all. He’s _not_ , there’s no reason to be. He’s bloody _Murdoc Niccals_ , demonic, sex-god bass player of Gorillaz- and, more importantly, _the leader_. It’s _his_ band, _he’d_ founded it all those years ago. So **_what_ ** if 2D was the frontman?

Fuckin’ Tusspot; fuckin’ _Two-Dents_. Sure, the blue-haired bastard’s got a pretty voice, light but soulful, sweet, crooning…wonderful…a good-ass vocalist, ‘D is, Murdoc doesn’t doubt that- he can’t doubt that. _And_ , if he’s completely honest, Murdoc’s got to admit that 2D’s not…altogether bad-looking. He hates to say it, but…if for _looks_ and _voice_ alone, he can understand why the bloke gets so many groupies (sometimes, even more than ol’ murdoc…).

But _besides_ those things, is there really anything _more_ to 2D? He’s jsut another pretty-boy vocalist. He’s _clumsy_ and _stupid_ and such a _one trick pony_ whereas Murdoc’s gritty-but-suave-and-sexy-and-multi-talented. Murdoc’s smarter and wiser and he’s overall so much **_better_ ** than 2D and he _definitely_ could’ve been frontman, only reason he’s not is beause the whole fey/hipster/androgyny thing has been ‘in’ lately; that’s what’s been making the big money and Murdoc Niccals is a good businessman who will make sacrifices in order to maximize profit _(that, and he can’t sing worth a damn, but he’d’ve made it work_ had _he been the frontman)_.

Yes, Murdoc’s not the frontman and he’s no 2D. However, he is the founder and the leader and he’s most certainly not envious of his singer.

Not at all.

Not. One. Bit.


End file.
